


A Chance to Understand

by Anonymous



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie switches on the TV and there’s a hockey game going on.





	A Chance to Understand

Eddie switches on the TV and there’s a hockey game going on.

_What’s hockey?_

“Oh my god, you don’t know ANYTHING!”

Vemon grumbles, displeased.

Eddie shushes him, settling down on their sofa. “These are San José Sharks. We like them.”

_We like sharks? I thought you said–_

“No, no, no, this is different. That’s just the name of the team. Like - Sharks. Penguins. Ducks. Predators.”

 _Ducks are predators?_ Venom sounds positively lost.

“Ugh, I’m not explaining this right.” Eddie reaches for the remote.

 _Just let me watch it,_ Venom demands, stilling Eddie’s hand. _Give me a chance - to understand._

“…Okay.”


End file.
